Sundown
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: Gem and Gemma have a little fun after the sun goes down. One shot


**Story: Sundown**

**By: LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan**

* * *

**Pairing Gem/Gemma**

**Summary: Gem and Gemma have a little fun after the sun goes down. One shot**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Includes incest and swearing**

**This is my first RPM story, so apologies if I made any mistakes. Also enjoy and review please**

**No flames**

* * *

**Ranger Operators**

**Ranger Operator Series Red-Scott Truman**

**Ranger Operator Series Blue-Flynn McAllistair**

**Ranger Operator Series Yellow-Summer Landsdown**

**Ranger Operator Series Green-Ziggy Grover**

**Ranger Operator Series Black-Dillon**

**Ranger Operator Series Gold-Gem**

**Ranger Series Operator Series Silver-Gemma**

* * *

**After a lengthy battle against Venjix, all the Ranger Operators wanted to sleep but twins Gem and Gemma had other plans, they chose to spend the evening at a hotel outside of Corinth much to Dr. K's annoyance**

'**Why can't you guys stay here?' she asked folding her arms**

'**Because we don't want to' they answered getting into Gem's car **

'**Well expect a call in the middle of the night if Venjix decides to destroy Corinth' she calls out as Gem drove off**

**20 minutes later and the twins arrived at their destination **

'**Yes, how may I help you? The receptionist asks politely**

'**I booked a room for me and my twin sister to stay in for two nights' Gem answers**

'**Ah yes, Room 209' the receptionist replies passing the key to Gem**

'**Do you need any assistance? She asks**

'**No thank you' Gemma politely answers as the two make their way to Room 209**

**Once inside the room, they settle down under the silk covers and watch Friday the 13****th**** much to Gemma's displeasure**

**During the film, Gemma got so scared she hid behind her twin brother**

'**Gemma it's not that scary' he teased**

'**Yes it is' she argued back as Jason set about killing anyone who got in his way**

'**Here this should make you feel better' Gem replies as he gently begins kissing his sister**

'**Fuck' she moans as her brother slides his hand up her white kami top**

'**See sis it isn't that bad' he smiles**

**Oooohhhhhh goddddddd' she moans a little louder as he started messing with her breasts**

'**Are you liking that sis?' Gem asks teasing his twin sister **

'**Oooooohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh' she moans as she begins to feel her brother's erection rubbing up against her leg**

**20 seconds after they kissed the two were now fully naked under the cover of the bed they shared, Gemma massaging her brother's shaft up and down, while he slid two of his fingers inside his sister causing her moan loudly**

'**That's it sis harder, faster' Gem moans as he feels his sister's warm hand moving down his shaft faster**

'**I'm gonna cum' Gemma squeals as she releases her orgasm on to Gem's fingers**

'**Shit Gemma' Gem smiles as he slowly took his fingers out of his sister's pussy**

**10 minutes after Gemma announced her orgasm, Gem cums over his sister's left hand**

'**I'm just going to clean my hands' Gemma replies climbing off the bed to hear her brother jerking himself to another orgasm**

**'Ready' she calls out making her way over to bed before climbing in**

**'Oooooohhhhh fuck' Gem moans as he climaxes the second time **

**He removes his cum covered hand and let's his sister give him a blow job he would never forget**

**'Oh that's good' he moans as his sister bobs her head up and until a short while later Gem comes a third time. Gently as she can be she lifts her cum filled mouth and starts kissing her brother, they both exchange the cum before swallowing it. **

**Gemma lay gently on her back while her brother proceeded to climb on top and slowly entered her; he soon found a rhythm that pleased them both **

**'Fuck me harder' Gemma moans as Gem thrusted faster and harder making the headboard smack against the wall**

**'Ooooooooooooh shit I'm gonna...' Gemma moans releasing her orgasm over her brother's shaft, the night was far from over though as half an hour later Gem came inside his sister. He gently pulled out of his sister and lay by her side**

**'That was fucking amazing' he replies as the siblings share one last kiss before repeating the process and then both falling to sleep.**

**The second day was just the two watching Disney films while packing to return to Corinth**

**Two days later the twins arrived back in Corinth to see three annoyed Rangers standing in the garage doorway**

'**Where the fuck have you been?' Scott shouts as the five wondered inside**

'**What's it to you where we went' Gemma scolds as they stopped out Dr. K's office**

'**There was two late night attacks on Corinth while you were probably fucking each other' ****Scott spat out**

'**We're weren't erm…Gemma little help here sis' Gem replies**

'**We were visiting relatives when our car broke down, so we stayed in a hotel outside of Corinth for two nights' Gemma replies nervously**

'**And you expect us to believe that bull, we weren't born yesterday you know' Flynn and Ziggy yells in unison**

'**I don't see you having a go at Summer or Dillon' Gemma yells arguing her case**

'**Excuse me, but Ranger Operator Series Yellow was rushed into hospital after complaining of stomach cramps and Ranger Operator Series Black went with her to make sure she was OK' Dr. K replies standing in the doorway to her office**

'**For your info, she was pregnant but she lost the baby' Flynn replies rather sullenly before running off in tears**

'**So what has he got to be upset about? Gem asks pushing his luck**

'**It was his baby she was carrying' Ziggy huffed before walking off to find Flynn**

'**Is she OK?' Gemma boldly asks**

'**No she fucking isn't, she's stuck in a hospital bed sobbing her heart out due to losing her baby' Scott answers before leaving to go to his room**

'**Ranger Operator Series Gold Silver, I think you've done enough damage today, I think it's time you went to your rooms' Dr. K replies as the twins leave to go to their rooms**

'**I can't believe those two' Flynn whispers to himself as he grazes a sharp piece of glass across his left arm**

'**Flynn James McAllistair what are you doing cutting yourself?' Ziggy asks rushing to his friend's side**

'**I want to block out the memories of why the twins doing it while the mother of my kid was in hospital losing our baby' Flynn answers in his Scottish accent placing the glass on the floor**

'**Flynn, just ignore double trouble, they only care about themselves' Ziggy replies when Gemma knocked on his bedroom door**

'**Yeah, what do you want?' he snaps**

'**I wanna say I'm sorry for what happened' she answers looking at her feet**

'**Apology not accepted' he yells**

'**Ranger Operator Series Silver, didn't I tell you to leave Ranger Operator Series Blue alone' Dr. K replies standing behind Gemma. **


End file.
